


Tradition

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Chaos in the Weasley household is imminent every year when September first arrives.





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written in response to the drabble challenge: Train  


* * *

September first. This is getting to be some sort of a tradition. The Weasley children would drive their mother like a screaming banshee from the time they wake up until the time they were about to go through Platform 9 ¾.

“Mum! I can’t find my socks!”

“I told you to prepare your things last night so don’t tell me you can’t find your socks, Ronald!”

“Mum, have you seen a bag on top of our trunk? It was there last night.”

“Fred, George, stop looking for those rubbish. I threw them all in the fire yesterday. They do nothing good.”

“But, Mum!”

“Ginny, make yourself useful and pack these sandwiches for all of you to eat in the train.”

“Mum…”

“Stop complaining and just do it.”

The only Weasley child who doesn’t make Molly’s voice raise several decibels higher is Percy.

“Dear, don’t forget your badge.”

“I won’t, Mum. All my things were ready since last week.”

A wet kiss on his cheeks from his mother rewarded Percy the prefect.

“Harry dear, are all your things packed?”

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley.”

“Okay, kids, we have to go now. You can’t miss the train! Now get in the car and… Fred, George, what is it now?”

“Uhm… Mum, I think we’ve forgotten something in our room.”

“Then go and get it! You’ll all be late!”

Harry, who was there in the Burrow for the first time and for the entire summer, liked to look at this big family. He would laugh inwardly, because he feels this is what a family should be. Noisy, rowdy, but nevertheless, loved each other. He guessed that the Weasley kids show their love for their mother when they annoy her tremendously.

After all the chaos, the entire family (together with the children’s trunks) were able to fit into a Ford Anglia, which, by the looks of it, has been modified by magic courtesy of Mr. Weasley, who will be driving.

Harry and Ron would be second years this year, Ginny would be starting her first, the twins on their third year, and Percy would be on his sixth.

As always, they’ve got a minute to spare when they finally arrived at King’s Cross. And later on, Harry and Ron could have never guessed that they’ll be missing the train this year.  



End file.
